Behind the Light
by dark-rose189
Summary: Short oneshot about how the main character and his Sire could have met in VtMB. Written from the Sire's POV female Toreador


A/N: This is the translation of a German fic I've written and it's also the first time I've written a story in English (if you're not counting school essays), so if you find any mistakes please tell me. (And if someone wants to beta this, you're very welcome^^)

The person in this story is a Toreador, they're not exactly my favourite clan, but I thought that a Toreador would fit best to this song.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines belongs to White Wolf, Troika, Activision and whoever else owns rights of the game and the song "Behind the Light" belongs to L'âme Immortelle.

Warnings: Character death, slight stalking and lots of corny talking (it's a Toreador after all^^)

**Behind the Light**

_I have a gift for you tonight_

_More precious than pure gold_

_More than these lines I write_

_Before it's getting cold_

I pretended to sip on my drink, while I was waiting for him. It was almost time now, he would be coming through the door every moment. And really, I had barely finished my thought, as the door of the club opened and he came in. I smiled. Exactly on time like every night. I was watching him for weeks now, and he came to this club every night on the same time, ordering some drinks, being flirted with by several women, but always going home alone. But not on this night, I would make sure of this. Tonight I wouldn't just watch him out of the shadows but finally talk to him. He finally would be mine tonight. I will free him from this miserable life he's leading and give him a new one.

_Without you I am nothing_

_And nothing I will be_

_But there is just that one thing _

_I want you to see_

_I'll show you the world_

_The world behind the light_

_I'll take you there_

_Tonight_

Of course I was aware of the consequences that would await me if I made him my Childe without permission, but what if I wasn't granted permission? I just had to have him by my side! Surely the prince would understand, if I explained the situation to him afterwards. I never did anything against the rules before, so I hoped, that breaking them just once wouldn't be that bad.

I was roused from my thoughts by loud giggling and looked up just to see my future Childe being hit on by a young girl. My eyes narrowed. People always tried to chat him up and I usually didn't mind, but tonight he was mine so I got up and went over to them. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?", I asked the girl. "What do you care? Mind your own business!" she snapped back. "Oh, I am." "Oh yeah? You own this club or something?" I smiled sweetly at her. "No, but I know the owner quite well and I know that he doesn't like to have minors sneaking in his club." The girl looked at me like she wanted to kill me, but then she got up and left, cursing under her breath. I grinned triumphantly and sat down at her now empty seat, which made me sit directly next to him and now there would be no turning back. Not that I wanted to, I just hoped that he hadn't gotten a bad impression of me, because of how I had treated the girl.

"So, you know the owner?" His deep voice was full of mockery, which showed that he hadn't believed a thing I said. I put on my most seductive smile and answered: "Just fleetingly. Well, to tell you the truth, I've only seen him once and I doubt that he saw me, too." "Ah, so you're just another moralist?" I fought back a grin. A moralist? Concerning vampire-standards, maybe, but by mortal views I was quite the opposite. "Maybe I just wanted to stop her getting on your nerves." He sighted. "I feel honoured, but I really have no idea what you all want from me. There are so many good-looking guys in this club, why can't you go and bug them for a while instead of me?" "Well, you're special. And I know, that you're coming here all the time, because you're hoping that one day you'll find the person, that's going to end your loneliness." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "No, don't say anything, I know that it's true. If you just wanted to get drunk in peace, you could do that at home. But you're all alone at home, no wife, no children, your family is living far away, your collegues are as boring as your job and your greatest wish is to have someone who's there for you, someone you can love." "What?" He looked at me with a mixture of surprise, distrust and a hint of fear. "How do you know all this? Are you a stalker?" I couldn't help laughing. "No, don't worry! I'm just coming here every night, too-" that I only did this since I first saw him here was something I better kept quiet "-and you have a habit of talking a lot when you're drunk." "Oh, do I?" He grinned, looking relieved and a bit embarrassed. "But it _is_ a bit creepy, when there's a complete stranger suddenly turning up and tells you your own life." "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have been that blunt." I looked apologetic at him, although I wasn't really sorry. I got his attention with my bluntness and that was exactly what I wanted. "It's OK. But did I really say all this while being drunk?" "Not everything. But that you're lonely is something I can see in your eyes. And besides, I feel the same way. I don't want to be lonely anymore, too. And you're the one that can end my loneliness, just as I can end yours."

_Since that day I saw you_

_You walked into that room_

_I knew my dreams had come true_

_I knew you'd be my doom_

We sat in silence for a few seconds and he played with the hem of his read shirt, obviously feeling uneasy. Apparently he didn't know what to think of what I said or how to respond to this. Then he looked up, fixed his eyes on me and asked quietly: "How do I know, that you don't only want a one-night-stand, like the others? I don't even know you. And how can you be so certain that you want me? You'd probably get enough of me after a few weeks. It always has been like that…" I lay my hand on his in a soothing manner and he jumped slightly as he felt how cold my hand was. "I understand your doubts. But I am certain, that I want you by my side. I am sure of this since the first time I saw you. And I'm not only saying this to seduce you, I really mean it." I really did mean it. Since the first time I saw him in this club I wasn't able to get him out of my mind and the longer I was watching him, the surer I got that I wanted him as my Childe and my lover.

_I tried so hard to make you see_

_That I'm the one for you_

_The one who is and who will be_

_Your love for eternity_

Sure, I could simply turn him into my Ghoul and therefore force him to love me, but I didn't want that. I didn't want to bind him to me through blood, I wanted that he stayed with me of his own free will. And if that meant that I had to fight for his love, I was willing to do that. We had eternity before us, after all, and one day he would love me just as much as I loved him, that I was sure of.

He cleared his throat, which roused me from my thoughts. "Listen, please don't get angry now, but I really don't know what to think of you. I have to admit that I feel kinda attracted to you, but I only know you for a few minutes now and to be honest, you're scaring me a bit…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and you could see quite clearly that he wasn't happy with the whole situation at all. It was astonishing again and again how much of their feelings mortals unconsciously expressed through simple gestures and their posture. He was attracted to me, there was no doubt of it, and he wished, that he could believe in what I said, but his mind kept telling him, that he should be wary of me, especially because he didn't know me and it really didn't happen often, that a complete stranger comes to you and swears you eternal love and means it. So I understood completely why he still had some doubts. But I was expecting this. I hadn't watched him for weeks for nothing after all.

"Why don't you give me a chance? Let's just get to know each other better and if you should decide that I'm not the right for you and want me to get out of your life again, I will do so." That was a promise I could easily give him, as I knew that I never had to keep it. His heart had already made the decision for him, I just needed an argument to convince his mind, too. And apparently I had managed to do so, because after hesitating shortly he said: "OK, let's get to know each other better."

_We're meant to be together_

_I know that you agree_

Everything had gone according to plan. First we had talked for a while and then went to my current Haven. There I had given him my immortal kiss and now I was waiting for him to wake up. I was sitting on a chair opposite the bed he was laying on and watched his unconscious body. Every moment now he would open his eyes and then we would be together forever. He finally was my Childe. I had waited so long for this moment. His body slowly started to move around on the bed. He was carefully touching his neck, where I had bitten him, and then he sat up. Our eyes met and I smiled encouragingly at him. Nothing could separate us now.

Then I froze. Someone was in the house. Other vampires according to their aura. How were they able to find us that fast? Why did they know about it anyway? Anyway, we had get away as fast as possible! But before I even was able to get up from the chair I was sitting on, the door flew open and then everything went dark.

Where was I? I seemed to be kneeling on the floor and someone was holding me down by my neck. I could also hear people murmuring and someone was making a speech. After a few seconds I noticed that the voice belonged to the Prince. I opened my eyes and froze, as I recognised where I was and what it meant. But that couldn't be! The Prince wouldn't just execute me without giving me a change to justify myself, right? I tried to turn my head to look at the Prince and get his attention, but the grip on my neck tightened and my head was forced back down. I still managed to get a glimpse of my Childe, kneeling beside me. So they would execute him, too. I was getting desperate, something I hadn't felt since I became I vampire. It just couldn't end this way! Suddenly I heard the Prince's voice right next to me: "Forgive me." I tried once again to free myself, I had to talk to him, explain everything, but then I heard him give the Sheriff the order to carry out the sentence and I knew, that it was to late. I would die and so would my Childe.

At least we would be together in death.

_I'm dying here tonight_

_And I'll take you with me_


End file.
